


Side Quest

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cock Warming, Consensual, Denial of Feelings, Established FWB, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Praise Kink, Purring, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Side Quests, Truth Serum, established relationship (sort of), monsters & mana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: They’d split up. Because…ofcoursethey had. After all, it made the most sense. Given two quests at once? Go on two quests at once. And Pike wholly approved. If not for one minor detail.He was stuck with Gyro.A Birthday Fic for Geek~♥





	Side Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Hello!! Wow, I bet you sure are surprised by this birthday gift, huh, Geek? Especially considering it's two weeks early, lol. But, I figured I'd get it up for Lance's birthday because my time is rapidly decreasing and I didn't want to risk posting it late.  
> Please join me in wishing my good friend a very happy (and extremely early) birthday!! ♥
> 
> I should clarify that this fic features Pike and Gyro only (not also Lance and Shiro like my other fics...but since Pike and Gyro don't have common tags, I tagged their alter egos)
> 
> This is my first time writing sex pollen, so...that was an adventure. I probably found a way to do it wrong, haha.  
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!

They’d split up. Because…of _course_ they had. After all, it made the most sense. Given two quests at once? Go on two quests at once. And Pike wholly approved. If not for one minor detail.

He was stuck with Gyro.

That wasn’t to say that Pike didn’t like their resident paladin. In fact, one might suggest that Pike liked him _too_ much. But, if they did, they should mind their own business. It had been long-since established that whatever he and Gyro had was…for convenience.

Pike had seduced him, joking around, and Gyro had – shockingly – responded positively. Chalk it up to a life of solitude filled with a seemingly impossible goal that got further and further away with every mission Gyro’d gone on with their ragtag team.

Of course, there were other party members that Gyro could have sneaked off into the woods in the dead of night for a quickie against a tree. But he’d chosen Pike.

Well, chosen was a strong word. Pike had been…readily available.

At that thought, the thief nearly lost his footing, catching himself quickly and balancing on the limb of a tall tree.

Block, Meklavar, and Valayun had gone off in search of some sort of magical tiara – very rare, very sparkly, and very valuable – and Pike wished he could have joined them. But he was assigned to this task with Gyro.

They were traveling through the deepest parts of the Auritan forest, trying to find some mysterious cave behind a waterfall that contained a magical flower.

An entire village had offered a gold piece each for the flower’s retrieval. And although Pike had only done a quick headcount, it promised to pay handsomely. Though, Gyro had looked wary of taking the hard-earned coins of the elderly. But that was just his too bad, because, if Pike remembered correctly, the average age of the townsfolk was probably seventy-five.

Of course, it was valiant of the other man. Always so helpful and giving and – “Ugh.” Pike ran a hand over his face and leapt to the next branch, landing gracefully before seeking out his partner.

Gyro was just below him, hacking through the thick and tangled foliage with his sword. Pike had no patience – and was in no mood for an awkward conversation with the man he occasionally banged – so he kept to the trees.

However, the closer they got to the center of the forest, the more difficult it was to navigate the branches through the vines. So, Pike sighed and dropped to the ground, landing soundlessly behind Gyro.

“I think we’re nearly there,” the paladin said without so much as a flinch. It was impossible to sneak up on the guy.

“Good,” Pike replied, standing up from his crouched position. “We can hurry up and grab the thing and then get out of here.”

“The townspeople told us to be extremely careful,” Gyro said, finally glancing over his shoulder. “It must be fragile.”

“Gyro, they were old people,” Pike said with a roll of his eyes. “They have to be careful with everything or they’ll break a hip.”

The other man narrowed his eyes, giving Pike a disapproving look. “You should respect your elders,” he chastised.

“ _Your_ elders, maybe,” Pike returned with a twitch of his ears and a flick of his tail. “They’re just a bunch of old humans to me.”

Gyro made some sort of noncommittal grunt and turned back around, continuing to hack through the thick vines toward their ultimate goal.

Pike sighed. From the very beginning, Gyro hadn’t acted any differently. He’d treated him just as before, keeping him at arm’s length, judging his unlawful actions. It was frustrating, considering the number of times those turned-down lips had been wrapped around Pike’s cock.

But, there was no reason to get all riled up, just because the man who’d taken him time and again, made him feel like more than just a hired half-breed from nowhere, and said the sweetest words when they were alone ignored him every chance he got. It was no big deal. They weren’t…anything.

Gyro came to a sudden halt and Pike nearly ran into his back. Thankfully, he caught himself and, curious as to what was impeding their progress, Pike peered over the other’s broad shoulders.

What he saw had his eyes widening in awe. It was a gorgeous waterfall. Tall and powerful, yet silent in the small clearing. Obviously enchanted. It was pouring into a pool, its ripples glinting in the midday sun that managed to break through the thick canopy of trees surrounding it. It was beautiful.

“I don’t see a way around,” Gyro said, head on a swivel as he moved closer to the water’s edge. “But there are some stones that appear to lead straight toward the falls.” He took a knee, as if checking to make sure their path was true. “That might be our best option.”

“Sounds like a job for someone with perfect balance, who’s light on their feet.” Pike grinned, stepping past Gyro and cracking his knuckles. “I’ll just run in, grab the flower, and head back.” He made to step forward, but a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

“We should go together,” Gyro said. “We don’t know what’s guarding it.”

“I think I can handle whatever’s in there,” Pike replied, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn’t like he was completely helpless. But Gyro didn’t remove his hand.

“It dangerous to go alone,” he said, his fingers giving Pike’s shoulder a squeeze. “And, after last night, I worry you might not be at your best.”

Oh. There it was. He was finally acknowledging their other relationship outside of their starlit trysts and it was to scold Pike for trying to do something of which he was fully capable. Typical, wasn’t it?

“While I appreciate your concern.” Pike pinched one of Gyro’s fingers between his and lifted the offending hand from his shoulder. “I’ve performed significantly trickier feats after getting it a lot harder, so…” He glanced back at the other, pausing only when he saw shock wash over his face. Pike turned back toward the waterfall. “So, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Pike-”

“If you’re that worried, I’ll go first and, if the stones are stable enough, you can follow after me,” he interrupted. “You should probably remove your armor, though. To keep your balance.”

Gyro didn’t say anything, but Pike heard the telltale clanking of metal pieces dropping to the ground. At least he was listening to him. Still, Pike couldn’t get Gyro’s shocked expression out of his head. He hadn’t meant to weird him out or anything. After all, he’d been completely honest their first time. Well…afterwards, anyway. They’d sort of gotten caught in the moment.

“All right,” Gyro said, once he’d divested himself of his bulky armor. But, before either moved, he added, “Be careful.”

Pike nodded and stepped out onto the first stone, something warm filling his chest. But he had to remind himself that, if he fell, it would cause trouble for the other man. Just like if he went in alone and got trapped or killed by whatever lay inside. It would inconvenience him. Surely, Gyro wasn’t worried over Pike’s safety alone.

Apart from being a bit slippery, the stones were solid, making crossing the pool fairly easy. And, within minutes, Pike was on its other side, the strangely silent waterfall just in front of him. He turned to see that Gyro was hesitantly taking his first step, his armor gone, but his sword still in hand.

After nearly tumbling, Gyro put his large weapon over his shoulders, using it for balance as he followed in Pike’s footsteps. He was concentrating so hard, his tongue poked out between his lips and Pike found himself smiling at how adorable it looked.

Ugh. He could have slapped himself. Adorable? Really? The guy who whispers sweet nothings during the afterglow and then pretends you don’t exist once you’ve cooled down?

Not adorable. Not even a little cute.

Pike’s tail swished from side to side as he waited for the other to catch up. And when Gyro reached the stone just behind him, he faced the waterfall again, inspecting it. There didn’t seem to be anything sticking out of it to pull, nor was there an obvious gap to slip through. And he sure as heck couldn’t just knock, so…

“How do we get through?” Gyro questioned.

“I guess I could stick my arm in,” Pike suggested. “See if it’s clear on the other side.” The last thing he wanted was to jump through the water and flatten his face against a rock wall.

“Be careful,” Gyro said again and Pike made sure to push down that warm feeling that threatened to bubble up in his chest at the other’s concern. He took a deep breath and reached under the flow of water, surprised at how weightless it was. It should have been pelting down on him, but it was as if he was passing through vapor.

When he was elbow deep, Pike waved his hand around, checking to see just how large the mouth of the cave was. He didn’t hit any jagged stone, so that was promising. He drew his arm back and took a deep inhale, bracing himself. Then, without telling Gyro what he was up to, he stuck his head through, holding his breath, just in case.

On the falls’ other side was the cave. It was as wide as three Gyro’s and plenty tall, but there was a bit of a jump to get there from where he stood.

Pike pulled back, taking in a gulp of air before facing Gyro. “There’s a four foot gap between this stone and the cave’s entrance,” he explained. “We’ll have to jump.” But Gyro didn’t answer. He was just staring at him. “What-” Pike froze when the paladin reached out and brushed his fingers through his hair, pinching the tip of one of his ears. His pulse quickened at the intimate touch, his breathing shallow.

“You’re completely dry,” Gyro mused, eyes wide.

And, just like that, the spell was broken. Pike jerked back and away from the other’s touch, instantly missing the warmth of the pads of his fingers against his sensitive ears, but ignoring that as best he could. “Yeah, it’s enchanted,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Without wasting another moment, Pike jumped through the waterfall, his feet finding purchase on the porous floor of the cave’s mouth. He stepped to the side, allowing for Gyro’s entrance. He didn’t really feel much like being bowled over, after all.

A second later, Gyro burst through, arms pinwheeling as he fought to keep his balance and land properly. Pike bit back an amused snicker. The other hadn’t bothered to check for himself, he’d blindly trusted him and just went for it. That snicker turned into a fond smile and Pike wiped it off his face before Gyro could catch him.

Gyro righted himself, patting down his still-dry clothes, and then looked up at Pike, a bright smile on his face. “We made it.”

Pike had to look away from its brilliance, lest that warmth in his chest return. Gyro didn’t get to be boyishly handsome, rock Pike’s world on the regular, and then pretend they were nothing more than party members the rest of the time. Nope. He couldn’t have it both ways. Or all three. Or whatever.

“The flower should be somewhere in here,” Pike said, if not for any other reason than to get them moving. Gyro nodded and readied his weapon, dark eyes scanning for any possible dangers.

Oddly enough, the cave was well-lit. There didn’t appear to be a direct source, but the walls seemed to glow with an ethereal blue light. It was kind of nice. And the farther they went, the warmer the glow became, shifting from pale green to a soft yellow.

“So,” Pike began, hating awkward silences more than awkward conversations. “What do you think this flower does?”

“Does?” Gyro asked, still scanning the walls, in case a monster or dragon or something jumped out at them.

“You know, it has to do _something_ ,” Pike insisted. “I mean, everyone in the town was old, right? So, like, maybe it makes them younger?”

Gyro paused, rubbing his chin. “That would explain their interest.”

“Yeah and why we should be careful handling it,” Pike agreed. “I don’t want to accidentally turn into a baby or something.”

This time, Gyro came to a complete stop, lowering his weapon as a goofy expression appeared on his face.

“What?” Pike asked, quirking a brow.

“I bet you were cute.” He was smiling again, sweet and soft. And Pike could only stare with wide eyes, his mouth agape. ‘Cute?’ At least Gyro had the decency to blush. “Well, I was just picturing you as a…what would you call it? A kit?”

“We are not having this conversation right now,” Pike said, mostly to himself before turning around and walking deeper into the cave. They had to be getting close to the flower by now.

They were silent for a moment before Gyro spoke again. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Pike stopped midstep and sighed. “You didn’t offend me. I just wasn’t…” Expecting that reaction? Ready for that soft smile directed his way when it didn’t immediately follow steamy forest sex? Pike shook his head. “Let’s just hurry up and get that stupid flower.”

Thankfully, after turning yet another corner, they found them.

Pike gaped at the sight. The cave opened up into a huge cavern, its walls covered almost completely with vines, dotted here and there by huge pink flower buds. As they drew closer, Pike saw Gyro ready his weapon out of the corner of his eye. Always prepared. It was cute.

“Whoa,” Pike gasped as he came up on one of the buds. “These things are bigger than my head!” He inspected it, giving a sniff. But it didn’t smell like anything. “How many are we supposed to bring back, again?”

“Just one,” Gyro replied, sheathing his weapon, but still alert. “Supposedly, they’re very potent.”

Pike hummed, cocking his head to the side. There were so many and yet the village only wanted one? Well, no big. They were huge anyway, so at least it would be easier to carry back. “I guess we just pick it?”

“I’m not sure.” Gyro frowned, gazing at the pink bud. “They failed to instruct us on how to procure it.”

“Ugh, you sound like Meklavar halfway through her third tankard of mead.” Pike rolled his eyes. “C’mon. Let’s grab this and go.”

“Wait,” Gyro shouted, gripping Pike’s wrist and stopping him. “It could be booby-trapped.”

“Booby-trapped? It’s a flower.” He yanked his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t have to act like this just because the others aren’t around.”

“Act?” Gyro furrowed his brow.

“Yeah,” Pike confirmed. “You know, like you care about me. Because I know you don’t.” He shrugged, letting his shoulders sag. “Not like that.”

“Pike, I-”

“Save it.” Pike held his hand up, not wanting to hear whatever excuse the other had. If he wanted to get all overprotective when the rest of their party wasn’t around, that was on him. Pike could take care of himself, with or without the others watching.

Pike hadn’t noticed, but while they argued, the bud had begun to bloom. And, when he turned to face it again, the petals had just finished unfurling, presenting a bright pink and yellow blossom. It was actually kind of pretty and, now that it was open, Pike could smell a sweet fragrance wafting toward him. Foreign, yet familiar…

“Mmm… Hey, Gyro. Check this ou-” but Pike was cut off when the center of the flower exploded, shooting him in the face with a mixture of bright pink powder and a translucent sticky substance. The scent filled his nostrils, a pink haze coloring his vision. “Whoa…”

“Pike!” Gyro was at his side in an instant, grabbing one of his hands and supporting him by his elbow. “Are you all right?”

“Fine,” Pike said, though he tasted the sickly sweet nectar on his tongue. He coughed as it started to slide down his throat. “Yuck. This is kind of gross.” He reached up and wiped some of the pollen from his face, but it only smudged, dirtying his hand, as well. “Really gross.”

“Here.” Gyro reached for his cape and began wiping at Pike’s face, trying to get the offensive powder off. But Pike was having none of it.

“Knock it off with the protective lover routine, would ya?” He tried to push Gyro away, but he was stubborn. He ended up shoving his hand in the other man’s face, smearing some of the mixture across his mouth and nose.

Gyro reared back, wrinkling his nose before rubbing at it.

“Oh. Sorry,” Pike apologized, his face suddenly feeling hot. Actually, his entire body was uncomfortably warm beneath his stifling clothing. He drew his ears back and tugged at his collar. Why was it so hot in here?

“Pike,” Gyro groaned, scrubbing at his face. “Now we’ve both…” but he trailed off, blinking down at his hand.

A sudden thought occurred to Pike. If this flower had anti-aging properties… “Oh, no,” he moaned, though it sounded too breathy to his own ears. “Are we gonna…ya know…turn into kids or…somfin…?” His tongue grew heavy in his mouth, his words slurring. And every one of his senses was overwhelmed by the flower’s sweetness.

“I don’t fink,” Gyro began and then shook his head. “I don’t think that’s what the flower does.” He turned his gaze on Pike, his eyes dark and his pupils blown, and something deliciously pleasurable tingled all the way up Pike’s spine. “I…want you,” Gyro said simply, voice deep and husky.

“What else is new?” Pike returned, sauntering over to close what little distance remained between them. “You seek me out every night.”

“No one can please me the way you do,” Gyro answered. He wasn’t usually this honest until well into their foreplay. This was a pleasant surprise.

But Pike still had his wits about him, more or less. He pulled back, drawing his brows down and pouting up at the paladin. “Then how come you always pretend like it didn’t happen the next day?”

“I…I was scared,” Gyro admitted. “I was afraid you didn’t see our relationship the same way I did. That you would…reject me.”

In the back of his mind, Pike knew they were barely making sense, their words rushed and slurred. But he understood everything Gyro said to him perfectly.

“I wouldn’t reject you,” Pike promised, placing his hands on Gyro’s chest and getting onto his tiptoes to whisper in his ear. He could feel the heat of the other’s body through the thin undershirt he wore beneath his armor. It was soothing, but not quite enough. “Wanna hear a secret?” he asked, lips brushing Gyro’s earlobe.

“Mmn…” His eyes slipped closed as he nodded.

“I wouldn’t reject you cuz I kinda sorta love you.” Pike giggled at the end, drawing back to see how Gyro would react, but he sucked in a breath at what he saw. Pure, unadulterated want shined in the depths of the other’s eyes, hungry and almost dangerous.

“You love me.” It wasn’t a question, but Pike nodded anyway, his head spinning with the motion. Actually, the whole cavern was starting to spin.

“I think I need to lie down…” Pike made to flop onto his backside, but Gyro caught him, easing him onto the smooth rock floor. He giggled at Gyro aiding him. His hand was behind Pike’s head as he lowered him the rest of the way onto his back. “What a gentleman,” Pike purred, not even embarrassed at the loud rumbling in his chest.

That usually only happened when he was at his most comfortable. Like when he slept beside his siblings as a child or just after he and Gyro had finished and were enjoying the afterglow before they both came to their senses and parted ways.

“You’re so beautiful…” Gyro whispered, eyes glazed, the pink powder striped across his face. Pike lifted his hand and traced the lines with his fingers.

“You’re messy,” he replied with a giggle. “I made you messy.”

Gyro turned his head, gripping Pike’s wrist as he nuzzled into his palm, his tongue darting out to taste his skin. “It’s sweet,” he mused, flattening his tongue and running it up to the tip of Pike’s middle finger. “It tastes like you.”

And suddenly, in his foggy mind, it clicked. The fragrance and taste of the pollen…it was overly sweet, yes, but underneath that it had been familiar. And that was because it smelled like Gyro. Tasted like him. It was wonderful.

“Are you just gonna lick my hand?” Pike asked, drawing the other’s attention. “Or are you going to put that mouth to use on other places?”

Gyro groaned, long and low, the hand in Pike’s hair gripping at the strands. “I want to taste you all over,” he swore. “I want to strip you naked and make you scream my name.” Pike had a smart remark on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t get a chance to say it, because Gyro continued. “I want to make love to you over and over until my feelings are clear.”

Pike hiccupped, his eyes going wide. “Make love?” he breathed and Gyro nodded.

“Why do you think it was _you_ I sought out every night?” he asked.

The flush over Pike’s body intensified, his pulse thrumming. But he bit his lower lip, unsure. “Easy access?”

“Pike…” Gyro moved his hand to cup his jaw, his thumb brushing along the markings on Pike’s cheek. “Forgive me for having ever made you feel that way.”

Where there was a fog, suddenly everything was amazingly clear. Pike was hyper aware of it all, the feeling of the other’s skin on his, the warm puffs of air against his lips, and the sincerity in Gyro’s eyes.

“Then…” he began, his voice catching. He wet his lips, not missing the way Gyro’s gaze dropped to follow the motion before returning to meet his. He tried again. “Then…make love to me?”

The fog returned, wrapping around Pike’s mind like a warm blanket. All that existed was Gyro on him. His hands pushing his clothes out of the way, his lips on his skin, his mouth wrapped around him.

“A-Ah…!” Pike arched his back as Gyro swallowed around his cock, pulling back just enough to lick up the length of it. “Gyro…” he gasped, hands finding the other’s head, knocking off his headpiece and gripping at his hair. “Your mouth…”

“Yes.” Gyro drew back with a crooked smile, his eyes clouded but soft. “You always did seem to like it.”

Pike moaned. He should feel embarrassed, but he didn’t. “I want more…”

“You can take whatever you wish,” Gyro murmured against his inner thigh, mouthing the flesh.

Pike shuddered, but shook his head. “No.”

“No?” Gyro looked up at him, brow furrowed.

“I don’t wanna take it,” Pike admitted, combing his hand through Gyro’s short locks before moving to scratch just behind his ear. “I want you to give it to me.”

Something changed then. The hunger Pike had seen in Gyro’s eyes earlier had returned, tenfold, and he nearly growled as he responded. “As you wish.”

Pike yelped when Gyro reached under him, placing his hands beneath his thighs and pushing until he was nearly folded in half. Not that Pike was complaining. Flexibility had always been one of his strong points. But any further thought dissipated before it could form once he felt the slick slide of Gyro’s tongue against his rim.

He was spouting out nonsense, but it didn’t matter. He’d say anything to get more of that tongue, more of that mouth on him. The smooth floor was hard against his back, his discarded clothing providing little cushion, but he didn’t care. He moaned shamelessly, Gyro’s name falling from his lips like a mantra.

Pike squinted his eyes open, just as the flower beside them began to glow. It pulsed with light, releasing more of that viscous, sweet-smelling liquid. It dribbled onto them and Pike found he couldn’t care less.

Gyro pulled his mouth away and Pike whined. “No…don’t stop-” But he froze when Gyro placed a hand on his belly, running his fingers through the slick and sticky nectar. Their eyes met and Pike nodded, knowing exactly what Gyro wanted to ask.

And, of course, the paladin, efficient as he was, wasted no time. He dipped his fingers into the nectar, gathering up what he deemed to be enough, and moved lower, rubbing against Pike’s entrance. His fingers slid in easily. Pike was beyond relaxed. Beyond ready and willing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gyro said again as he pressed two fingers inside him. “Taking me so easily. Such a good kitty…”

Pike moaned, his face burning. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be embarrassed by that, but it only added to the heat pooling in his belly, the words washing over him.

“I could take you now, couldn’t I?” Gyro continued, spreading the viscous liquid, his fingers making the most obscene squelching noises. “You open up so beautifully.” And Pike would have blushed at that, if his entire body wasn’t on fire. “Only for me…my beautiful kitten…”

Again, Pike moaned, long and wanton. “Gyro, please…”

“I’ve got you,” Gyro promised, his lips returning to Pike’s skin, pressing openmouthed kisses along his inner thigh, the nectar sticking to his already wet lips and making them shine in the warm light of the cavern. “Just keep saying my name, kitten…”

“Gyro…” he whined, fucking himself down on the other’s fingers. “Oh, Gyro…Gyro…”

Pike was losing his mind. Had it always felt this good? Had it _ever_ felt _this_ good? All he knew was that he wanted Gyro inside him. No. He _needed_ Gyro inside him.

“Please…” Pike tried to pull him up. “I need it…”

“I know,” Gyro replied, getting up onto his knees and shifting forward so his face was just above Pike’s. “I need it, too.” He slid his fingers out, letting them brush the underside of Pike’s cock before trailing up the length of his body, causing him to shiver at the sensation. “Let me take care of you?” Gyro asked so earnestly that it made Pike’s heart ache.

“Yeah,” he agreed, bobbing his head. “Take care of me, Gyro. Please…”

It felt like an eternity for Gyro to slick himself up, using more of the nectar that had continued to pool on Pike’s belly. But, oh, when he was finally ready, finally lining himself up, Pike nearly sobbed with relief. He welcomed the familiar stretch of his lover, one hand gripping the back of Gyro’s neck, the other on his shoulder, his claws protracting and biting into the other’s skin.

“ _Pike…_ ” Gyro growled, thrusting forward and grinding against him. “You’re so hot and wet. So good for me.” He kept a slow pace, letting Pike feel every inch of him. “I could do this all day. Make love to you again and again. Would you like that?”

Pike only moaned in response, the feel of Gyro’s thick cock filling him blocking out everything else. Until suddenly, he stopped. Pike blinked his eyes open and looked up at the other man. “Gyro?”

“But I would be content to stay like this, too,” he said, eyes flashing. “Just having you around me.” He groaned as he pulled back and looked down at where they were joined. “You look so beautiful like this, kitten,” he breathed almost reverently. “If only I could keep you this way…”

Despite his body burning, Pike’s cheeks warmed further. “Gyro,” he begged, pulling him back down. “You can stay inside me all you want when we’re done,” he promised. “Just please, _please_ fuck me.”

Gyro leaned down and Pike could feel him smile against the side of his neck. “Of course, kitten. Whatever you want.” And then he was moving again, filling Pike so perfectly, he could cry. And maybe he was. He gripped at Gyro’s back, his legs coming to wrap around his waist and his tail, finally free from beneath him, came up to curl around one of Gyro’s thighs, just in case he got any ideas about stopping or pulling out.

It felt amazing. The best Pike had ever had. Every slide of Gyro’s cock inside him brought him closer and closer. He could feel himself building up, his own erection trapped between them, rubbing deliciously against Gyro’s abs.

Pike opened his eyes again, pink still tinging the edges of his vision. He slid his fingers into Gyro’s hair, pressing the other’s mouth closer to his neck. He threw his head back when Gyro bit him, the sudden jolt surprising him and sending him over the edge. He hadn’t been expecting it, but his entire body seized up, his back bowing and his toes curling as he came, shooting hot spurts between them, his finish mixing with the nectar and somehow increasing the heady scent.

But Gyro didn’t stop. He fucked him through it, the pleasure bordering on oversensitivity. And Pike whined beneath him, unsure if he wanted more or less. But then something caught his eye.

Pike was looking up at the ceiling, where more of the pink buds grew, when he noticed them all begin to bloom, their petals unfurling and showing off their beautiful insides.

“Gyro,” he called, but was only met with a moan in response, the other’s hips still thrusting without pause. “Gyro?”

“Pike…” he groaned into his neck. “So, good…”

“ _Gyro!_ ” he hissed and, finally, the other stopped, pushing himself up onto shaky arms to look down at him.

“What is it? Did…Did I hurt you?” he asked, his clouded eyes suddenly filled with concern.

“No.” Pike shook his head, but didn’t finish. He couldn’t focus. And it probably had something to do with the pink powder raining down on them. It was so pretty, the fragrance so pleasant. Pike turned his gaze on Gyro. What was it he wanted to tell him? He couldn’t remember.

“Pike?” Gyro called and Pike could only focus on the way those lips formed around his name, caressing it.

Damn, he wanted to fuck that mouth. Could he do that? No…Gyro was inside him. Oh, but later. Yes. Definitely later. And maybe he’d fuck Gyro, too. They hadn’t done that in a while. And they had all the time in the world.

“Pike…” Gyro sat up, changing the angle slightly, and Pike hissed as he brushed against his sensitive insides. “Kitten, please?” was all he said, his pupils completely blown and his lips parted, a bright pink blush spreading down his neck to his chest.

“Yes,” Pike said, forgetting everything else. He wrapped his arms around Gyro’s neck and pulled him close again. “Yes, Mr. Holy Knight,” he managed to tease before gasping, his claws digging into Gyro’s back as he resumed fucking him hard against the cavern floor, the pollen continuing to rain down on them.

Pike wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it. He’d been flipped over onto his stomach, his ass in the air as Gyro continued thrusting into him. He gripped at the cloth beneath him, his cheek pressed against the cool stone floor. Everything was Gyro. His scent was everywhere.

“Pike…so…so good…” Gyro praised him over and over again, easily moving him around to change positions. And Pike didn’t mind it in the slightest. He happily rode him, gazing down at the other’s blushing face, the pink dust sticking to his eyelashes.

“You look pretty like that,” Pike had said, whether to himself or out loud, he wasn’t sure. But Gyro had moaned, gripping his hips and thrusting up into him, so it must have been the latter.

They’d completely lost track of time, indulging in each other again and again. How many times had Gyro come inside him? How many times had Pike come all over himself, making a mess of everything, but not caring at all?

Finally, by some miracle, they were sated, the heat slowly seeping from their bodies.

They were lying on their sides, Gyro’s arms wrapped around Pike’s middle and his chest against his back. He was still inside him, content to stay there for as long as Pike would let him. And he said as much.

“I love you,” Gyro whispered in his ear before blowing against the fur.

“That tickles,” Pike snorted, trying to bat him away, but giving up when his body wouldn’t properly respond, too tired from their previous activities.

The grip around Pike’s waist tightened. “We’ve been here a long time.”

Pike stiffened. They had. They’d been there a really long time. The pink fog around his vision was completely clear as he pulled away, hissing when Gyro slipped out of him, adding to the mess beneath them. Oh, did he ever need a bath.

“Gyro,” he began, turning to look at the paladin over his shoulder, the reality of their situation crashing down on him. “I think I figured out what that flower does.”

 

Thankfully, there was a shallow pool in the center of the cavern. Pike and Gyro used it to clean themselves as best they could, though the pollen proved to be quite stubborn and difficult to remove.

Once they were dressed – their clothing in desperate need of a wash – Pike walked back over to the flower, which was now completely closed again. They all were.

“I think we should cut it this time,” Pike said, making sure to keep out of the bud’s line of fire. Gyro nodded and raised his sword, easily slicing through the vine. Pike caught it and stuffed it into his bag. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They were silent on the walk out of the cave. The path was winding, but there were only twists, no turns. And, in no time, they were back at the waterfall.

“After you,” Pike said, gesturing toward it, avoiding any and all eye contact with the paladin.

He’d done his best not to think about anything during their walk, but it was all coming back to him now. All the things he’d said. All the things he’d done. He was relatively shameless, but admitting he loved Gyro? He was never going to live that down.

Pike had made a fool of himself. And now all he wanted to do was to get out of this cave, give the elderly population of Oldsville their magical sex flower, and go off on his own for a few solo missions. He’d be gone just long enough for all of this to blow over. So, yeah. Like…forever.

“I’ll make sure it’s clear,” Gyro agreed, bracing himself before leaping through the falls.

When Pike didn’t hear a splash, he figured Gyro had made it and, after a beat, he followed, gracefully landing on the first stepping stone. It was bright out and he shielded his eyes.

Well, at least it was still daylight. They must not have spent too long inside. Unless, of course, it was the following day.

They jumped from stone to stone until they reached the bank. Unfortunately, even though Pike had regained his senses, his body hadn’t magically recovered from their earlier actions and, when he set foot on the ground, his legs gave out.

Honestly, he was surprised they’d lasted that long.

Gyro caught him before he fell to the ground. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Pike said, immediately trying to pull away, but failing miserably as his jelly legs didn’t seem to want to cooperate.

“We overdid,” Gyro began and then shook his head. “I overdid…um… maybe we should rest first?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Pike stressed. This time he did manage to pull away, but he fell again, tripping over Gyro’s discarded armor and landing on his tail. He let out a pathetic yowl. “Shit…”

“I can help,” Gyro said, crouching down beside him. “Let me take care of you.”

Suddenly, memories of Gyro in the cave flashed in Pike’s mind. ‘Let me take care of you?’ He blushed, his body heating up once more. There were a dozen things he could say. He could tell Gyro to leave him alone. He could accept his offer and then bolt once his legs went back to normal. But, instead, all that came out was, “You said you love me.”

Gyro’s eyes widened a fraction, his own cheeks tinting. But he nodded. “I did.”

Pike swallowed. Clearly, he must still have been under the influence of the pollen, as he couldn’t keep his damn mouth closed. “Did you mean it?”

Gyro drew closer, startling Pike by gently bumping their foreheads together. “I did.”

They were silent and all Pike could hear was the beating of his own heart, pounding in his ears.

“And you?” Gyro questioned, his eyelids fluttering open. “Did you mean it, too?”

Pike chewed on his bottom lip, one of his fangs digging deep. He could lie. It would be easy. But then Gyro would be hurt. And, as much as their inability to communicate had hurt Pike – not that he’d admitted it or whatever – he couldn’t do that to him. Gyro was too just. Too pure. And undoubtedly too good for Pike.

But he loved him. He loved him like he’d never loved anyone before.

“I did,” Pike confirmed. “I’ve loved you for a long time, I think.”

Gyro smiled then, practically beaming. “Wonderful!” he cheered. And before Pike had a chance to react, Gyro scooped him up into his arms.

“Whoa! Hey!”

“It appears that I may have overdone it,” Gyro said, easily handling him, despite Pike’s struggling. “So, it is my duty, no, my _honor_ to take care of you until you are able to walk on your own again.”

“Gyro…” Pike moaned, burying his face in the other’s chest.

“Now, let’s go finish our quest and meet up with the others.” He started to walk away, but Pike peered over his shoulder.

“Uh…don’t you want to put your armor back on?” he asked, pointing toward the pile near the water’s edge.

“Ah.” Gyro flushed, his ears turning bright red. “First, I shall don my armor. Then, I shall take care of you.”

Pike snickered as Gyro set him down. “As you wish,” he began, watching the other get dressed. “Mr. Holy Knight.”

Gyro faltered, his blush darkening, and Pike barked out a laugh.

All things considered, he was glad they’d been sent on this mission together. Though, with how sore he was from the points of his ears to the tip of his tail, he figured there had to have been an easier – and less time-consuming – way to confess.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I just love Pike and Gyro so much!! Sends my little Shance-loving heart a-twitter~  
> Also, the town that sent them on their quest was _totally_ not based on The Villages here in Florida. Nope. Not even a little. (Except it totally was)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)! (main: [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com))


End file.
